Magic find
Magic Find is the common term for armors, accessories and runes that possess the "% Better Chance Of Getting Magic Items". It is a magical effect that increases the likelihood that a Magic, Rare, Set, Unique, or Exceptional items will drop. Before high magic find penalties, it will scale up the chance for an enemy to drop a magical item linearly based on their drop rate. Magic Find is added across all items (excluding weapons) for your character. In-game mechanic Note that this is based upon the enemies' chance to drop an item. If you find an item that gives 20% Better Chance of Getting a Magic Item, and a enemy officers has a 2% chance to drop a Rare Item, you will now have 2.4% chance of getting that Magic Item. So having 100% Magic Find does not guarantee a Unique/Rare/Set drops. Magic Find can provide a significant increase in the number of Unique, Rare, and Set Items you find. Players that wish to find "good" Rare Items, and more Set and Unique Items will want to invest heavy in this magical bonus. Just remember, you can never have enough % Magic Find. Increasing your Magic Find Percentage will always help you. Additional Information *"Better Chance of Getting Magic Item" does a halve increase the Chances of getting an Exceptional or Set Item, but if you do get an Exceptional/Elite, the chance of that being Magical/Rare will increase. *There is no cap on Magic Find. This means that the more you can get, the better is gets. As listed below, the maximum amount a character can obtain is around 5000%. *Magic Find works on Barrels, Chests, or other Containers that drop items. *Magic Find works on enemy officers, midbosses, bosses and enemy AI controlled playable characters. *Magic Find also increases the chance of finding Magic Items by killing weak enemies like riots or mobs. *Magic Find also increases the chance of finding Magic Items with the effect of Victory Cry skill. *When in a two player mode or online play, the chance to get a Magic Item will be determined on the player who makes the killing blow. For the best results, have the player in the party with the best Chance of Getting a Magic Item finish off all the enemies. *While there is no cap on Magic Find, there is a diminishing return formula (that is not available) which becomes active over 10% Magic Find for Rare, Set, Exceptional, and Unique Items (but not regular Magic Items). This does not mean that it's useless to get over 10%, but it does mean that the benefits drop off as you get higher Magic Find. The most Magic Find is still better than less Magic Find. Maximizing Magic Find A common comment is that with a lot of Magic Find, you won't be able to kill anything. Such attribute like Magic Find and from the effect of skill like Victory Cry are more capable of increasing the chance get a rare items. You may wish to create "Magic Find Characters" to "farm" or find items then use those items on other characters. Still, melee characters can be very successful at treasure hunting throughout any stages. Here's how to get the most (5000%) out of Magic Find for yourself. This does the same effect in two player mode or online play. Some items are pretty rare making it difficult, but not impossible (especially with time and trading), to obtain the most Magic Find. Runes with Magic Find are generally socketed for maximum potential with +25% each. Since acquiring many Runes with Magic Find can be very difficult, booting from Victory Cry will apply the effect without percentage loss by any%. Category:Armor Attributes